NUN: The rising maelstorm
by Nick Tanico
Summary: An beta and edited version of my original story NUN: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the rising maelstorm: During the moth long break what if Naruto was train not by Jiraiya but by someone else. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Naruto/Harem, beta by Ryperiour2. Harem list inside. Please enjoy, Review, Fav and follow.


Chapter 1-Aweakening of true potential and comfort

Speech-"HI"

Human thinking- 'Hi'

**Demon/Summons talking-"Hi"**

**Demon and summons thinking-'hi'**

Jutsu-Rasengan

Note- This is an edited version of the story and a bit of changes. And the pairing is a Harem and yes all of you NaruHina fans Hinata is included. But I stress this Hinata will not be the canon Hinata okay. And I start them of as a brotherly-sisterly bond first before I get them together okay happy? Okay now ownward

Disclaimer-I don't own anything aside from my idea of the storyline

_Beta: By Ryperiour2_

In Konoha the village hidden in the leaves we find a 15-year old spiky blond hair, three whisker marks on both side of his face wearing an orange kill me jumpsuit his name is Naruto Uzumaki container of the most powerful tailed beast Kyuubi no Kitsune

Now you may ask why would he wear such hideous clothing. Well for one Naruto for the longest time he knew was hated, stabed, poisoned, nearly burnt. Due to this amount of hate he received he could not buy the things he wanted such as clothes and food. And if they did sell him something usually it was overpriced and in bad condition. But thankfully there was a Ramen stand that did not treat him with hate.

You may ask how someone like him still alive well he was thankful he had high healing abilities that he recently found out was from the Kyuubi. Now you may ask how he knows this well he recently found out from Mizuki after being told of stealing the forbidden scroll of promise of graduating.

Now is he stupid no he isn't he knew this was a trick since he hides his true knowledge from everyone and putting on a mask of fools it even help even further when he made everyone believe he had a crush on a pink banshee.

His plan was simple learn something get the scroll and learn something useful though he only learn one it was Kage bunshin or shadow clone since Iruka his teacher found him he had no choice but to change his plan on the fly telling him about the promise Mizuki made.

Mizuki did confess on what Naruto told him then he told him about the secret much to Iruka's plea not to. He then threw a large shuriken at Naruto only to be blocked by Iruka then he told him he was not the Kyuubi he told him he was Naruto his best student.

Naruto was pissed and he summoned 250 shadow clones and went to beat up Mizuki to a bloody mess. After that Iruka gave him his forehead protector telling him he had passed.

Now back with our hero he had escape Ebisu, the guy his so called lazy teacher Kakashi had stuck him with. Honestly if it wasn't for his plan with the royal duck-ass emo king would be dead by Zabuza's blade. Speaking of Zabuza and his companion Haku he had found out that she was female were alive. They went back to Kiri since they got the money from Gato after killing the him just in time since Kakashi had his Rikiri or lightning blade and use it to kill some of the thugs along with Naruto who summon another hundred clones to even the odds.

Now lets get with our hero, he was looking for a new Sensei to teach him to beat Neji Hyuga for what he did to the person he viewed as a little sister: Hinata Hyuga. Not that he would admit but she knew that he view her as a little sister she was okay with it.

During the fight with her cousin she was close, she was able to block each of his strike but since he had more experience he won only buy so much Naruto thought she had improve a lot and was secretly proud of her.

Now the reason why Naruto wanted to beat him the match was already over and Nenji was berating her with words on how weak she was, how she should have gave up that till she told him about why he was like that how he blame the main branch for what happen how he hated them to her it was sad that he delude himself in fate this is where he went to kill her had not the Jonin stop him he would have killed her.

Right then and there he was mad he had promise he would beat him in the finals he got his wish him and Nenji was going to fight in the finals now let not get side track as Naruto was on top of the first Hokage's head normally it would be the fourth's head but recent circumstances change his opinion.

He was thinking who should train him but he thought who would train someone like him he sigh "who would train me any way I mean everyone hates me well with a few exception but only a few and I don't know about the old men since he hid this from me hell can I even still trust him after this Kami must really hate me or something" he finish.

"Oh really why does Kami hate you young one" someone ask Naruto turn around and saw a men he was a masculine figure, 21 years old he estimated, short black hair, a good angular chin, he wore black tight shirt cover by his coat hood along with a black jeans and booths, his eye were light green

The men in front of him he noted he had no hatred in them only calmness he had assume we was a foreigner from another village "so tell me young one are you going to answer or should I find out for myself hmm" he said playfully.

"Um well hehe um you see I drop my favorite food and I was very hungry so ya that it hehe" Naruto lied though the stranger was not convince he knew he was lying he look at his eyes and saw sadness and sorrow in them along with a hint of darkness that was slowly arising from him.

"You know it not nice to lie to someone who could help you ease such pain in your eyes so sorry about this" the stranger said then he vanish only to appear in front of him and place his hand on his head Mind Scanning Jutsu.

To Naruto it was only a second the stranger was in front him and he place his hand on his head after which he was shock when he place his hand on his shoulder he look at him he had tears in his eyes and said "I'm so sorry for the life you live the pain, the loneliness, the sadness you felt I'm truly sorry also I'm disappointed and disgusted with how they treated you."

Naruto was in shock never in his life has someone apologies to him he was also sincere "don't worry mister it's not your fault it them for not knowing the different between a sealing scroll and a Kunai and it not kid it Naruto Uzumaki just call me Naruto okay not much for formalities" he said happily.

"Still have such kindness in you hear even after all you went through okay you're looking for someone to train you correct" he pause a bit in his question Naruto nodded "okay how about I train you I may not look it but I'm strong trust me" he said.

Naruto look into his eye to see if he was lying but he wasn't he thought a bit and use his sensor ability which he use to avoid the anbu when he was getting away from them he was shock he was at least Kage level and he wouldn't be lying since he was quick he could teach him "Okay I agree for you to train me but can I have your name" he ask.

"Oh hehe look at me I forgot to introduce myself its Arashi now I'll gather some supplies and you gather your things okay Naruto just trust me on that part okay" he told Naruto he agree and went to his apartment.

After awhile Naruto had came back and saw Arashi with a lot of sealing scrolls on his bag "okay Naruto come with me and oh add sensei in my name okay" they walk for a couple of minutes and arrive in the forest of death.

"Wait why are we hear?" he ask a little defensively since he knew this place was dangerous from experience though this was one of the places he felt safe ironic right a place of death is a safe haven for a child.

"Well my training is going to make you strong trust me and I need a place where there is no one to bother us trust me Naruto okay besides you can always flare you chakra to alert you Kage right? So come on times a wasting" he said Naruto understood and both of them leap into the forest.

They arrive at the sector 7 which was the most dangerous part of the forest though they weren't bother by the animals hell they didn't even see any animals as they jump down into a large clearing Naruto saw Arashi took out a scroll.

"Okay kid watch this" he said and unseal the scroll and threw it in the middle he was awe stuck as a large dojo it was at least 60 yards he motion to follow.

Naruto saw two beds and a large hour glass in the middle two beds, a meditating room and a fully stock kitchen "okay Naruto this is the training grown now I must warn you it very heavy in their" he said

Naruto look confuse and shrugged it off he saw the training grounds it was large, it had a large three with green plains, and a large lake with a waterfalls he was impress 'wow it so big now wonder this place is so big' he thought then he went in he suddenly drop to the grown and was struggling to get back up.

"What the hell is this!" he said he was sweating he could feel the gravity was pulling him down he look to his left and saw Arashi who wasn't having a hard time hell he look calm he was then pick up by said men back into the room "what was that Arashi-sensei?" he ask.

"Well Naruto my young student in this dojo house is called a time dojo why since a 2 days outside is 1 month in hear so you'll be training for 1 year and 1 month then we are out on the last 2 just before the exam you'll be resting after this you'll be at Kage level or Sanin level as for the training ground it has about 10 times the normal gravity from earth so your speed will improve greatly" he told him Naruto was awe stuck he could train here for 1 years and it will only be 4 weeks outside.

"Also before you ask I had made a shadow clone to mach you chakra and that of yourself it will be enough to fool your Kage he'll see you are training with your shadow clone cause since anything they experience after they dispel it will transfer back to you" he said and for the second time of the day he was shock he could have use that for training all this time.

"Okay now for your training I'll be training you in chakra control, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, sealing arts, also lesson such as strategies, politics, etiquette, etc now here I'll show you some weapons but first I want you to remove your mask of fools and promise me to never use it again show them all who you truly are okay" he finish in a very serious tone.

"I will sensei I promise and I don't go back on my word" Naruto said seriously and in all honesty he was planning on dropping his mask after the training.

Though Arashi wanted to ask something he need to confirm something "okay Naruto what is your dream without your mask what is that you want to answer me this."

Naruto thought about it then he remember Haku's words "I want to be strong enough to protect thous who are precious to me thous who truly see me as me" he said confidently and with determination of his answer

Arashi smile at this and with his determination "okay kid but now you have to have a talk with your tenant okay go to the meditating room and dig deep into you consciousness in your inner world after which I'll have you pick your own sword" he said and Naruto nodded he was about to go into the room till he was stop by Arashi.

"Wait I nearly forgotten something lift your shirt Naruto I'll remove the seal Orochimaru place on you okay" he told him Naruto then lifted his shirt then Arashi held his right hand suddenly small fire appear on his finger "okay Naruto this may sting a bit but just bare with it" then he slam his finger were Orochimaru place the seal then it vanish Naruto felt lighter he look at Arashi he gave him a thumbs up saying he was okay then went inside the mediating room.

Naruto then found himself inside a sewer then he heard a voice **"so my jailor has finally come to visit me after all this years"** said the voice Naruto turnaround he saw a large gate with a seal in the middle and on the other side was an orange fox with blood slit eyes and nine flowing tails.

"The Kyuubi No Kitsune I presume is this what you truly look like or do you have another form" Naruto ask without fear the Kyuubi was amuse and decided to humor him "why yes kit I do" the Kyuubi then transform into a women she had red and orange flowing hair the reach till her back, firm D-cup breast, a perfect hour glass figure, and behind her was nin flowing tail of hers.

Naruto was at awe at the site "are you sure you're a demon cause I see an angel, no scratch that a goddess in front of me" he said. The Kyuubi blushed at his words a bit and smirk **"why thank you Naruto-kun now why is it you've come to visit me?"** she ask.

Naruto thought for a moment then one thing came into mind "why did you attack Konoha all thous years ago and please be truthful" he finish looking all serious Kyuubi on her part was a little taken back she had assume he wanted her power or something.

**"Well kit it started when I went back to my den I found my mate and kits killed by two men the first had pale skin with snake eyes the other had a spiral mask both had fled I follow their sent to your village in my rage I attack your village only to be capture then seal into you after which when I woke up after your sensei remove the seal that men place on you I saw your memory kit I'm truly sorry for what I did because of me you had to live a life of hell" **as she tell her story she was on her knees then began to cry reliving the memory of those events that happen to her and Naruto's life as well.

Naruto on his part listen to every word and finally he found out who put him through hell it was Orochimaru along with his companion then he look at Kyuubi who was crying as he heard her apologies to him he bent down and hug and whisper "Kyuubi-chan it's not your fault it was thous two bastards as for my life it was because of thous villagers ignorance so don't blame yourself and stop crying someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry so instead smile for me okay I believe you're more beautiful when you smile."

Kyuubi was at shock she had expected him to hit her or shout at her but he comfort her she began to pour her heart out on him after a minute she stop and look at him "T**hank you Naruto-kun and to make it up I'll help you with controlling my chakra or Yoki since it will be difficult we have 2 years so accept it because I won't take no for an answer and since I want to redeem myself"** she said sternly '**also I want you to become my new mate since I know your strong will, kind hearted even through the ting's would make a normal men go insane also I know you'll be come very powerful as well and since you have a rather large package fufu' **she thought.

Naruto look at her and sigh he knew there was no way out of this when a women had made her decision it best just to do it "alight Kyuubi but let me change this place okay" he finish then in a flash of light everything change from a depressing sewer to a garden full of life from three too flowers, some small kits, a large lake with a waterfall, and a large cottage.

Kyuubi for the second time in her life was shock at the display that Naruto made then she hug him forgetting that she was naked Naruto blush red at this he was struggling not to pass out she thank him again and again "um kyu-chan not that I'm complaining in all but your naked" he said Kyuubi stop in hugging him then blush a bit not at her being naked but at her pen name she smirk inside and thought 'that it Naru-kun take a good look at your future mate fufu'

**"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I'll get dressed" **she said as a crimson kimono appear it had fit her well while showing of her curve Naruto saw this and though 'well that figures I have a crush on her well she did blush after I gave her that pet name. Hmm let experiment till I can confirm my suspicion' he thought.

"Wow and here I thought you can't look even more beautiful I'm glad I was wrong Kyu-chan" he said to her she blush a little more** "thank you Naru-kun now let us talk later you need to get back to your sensei, don't worry since you found your inner world and change it I can establish a mental link okay"** she told him and nodded but not before he kissed her on the check then vanished 'he kissed, me oh Kami he kissed me. Does this mean he likes me I hope so' she thought.

Naruto open his eyes and saw his Sensei he had a n question look on his face Naruto then proceed on telling him of what happen inside his Inner world after which Arashi was piss at this but happy that he had some closure "Well at least now you have some closure okay then come it time for me to show you your weapon well you'll have to pick them okay so juts use your instincts and feel your weapon" he told him Naruto nodded as Arashi then unseal some weapon of all variety.

Naruto had look at each of the weapon till one caught his attention it was a crimson blade broadsword with a silver wing rapier hilt "this I choose this sword as my partner can I ask what name of my sword" Naruto finish as he held his weapon.

Arashi smile "kid the name of that sword is Blood Queen Rapier you can channel your element affinity and your chakra giving it more power speaking of affinity here is a chakra paper just channel your chakra so we'll know your affinity" he finish and handed the paper to Naruto.

Naruto channel his chakra then it split into three the 1st got wet, the 2nd burst into flames, the 3rd wrinkle Arashi saw this and whistled "well I be damn you have four elements with wind being your strongest affinity well my guess is you got water, wind, lightning from your parents fire you must have gotten it from Kyuubi very rare kid but don't let it go to your head okay or over confidence will kill you remember never underestimate your opponent and never overestimate yourself okay" he lecture in his sensei voice.

'His right Naruto-kun about that one' Kyuubi told him Naruto nodded in agreement he didn't want to be like a certain duck ass "I get it sensei so when do we start" Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto for the 1st year I'll be teaching a Kenjutsu style call commando and spellblade style okay so listen in as I explain this two" Arashi then began to explain

"Spellblade is coating your blade with your element affinity also status ability

Flame strike/slash-fire element.

Heat blitz-fire damage within the radius of attack

Frost strike/slash-your ice element by combining your wind and water element makes.

Ice blitz-Ice damage within the radius of attack

Spark strike/slash-lightning element.

Electric blitz-Lightning damage within the radius of attack

Aqua strike/slash-water element.

Torrent blitz-water damage within the radius of attack

Gale strike/slash-wind element since this your strongest it has 2 attack

Aero blitz-wind damage within the radius of attack

Blade storm-creates a tornado of thousands of small wind blade that cuts within an opponent damaging him/her with in

Now for Statues:

Putrid slash-give your opponent poison continual damaging him/her.

Drowsy slash-it knock your opponent out

Osmotic slash-it drains your opponent's chakra or energy and transfers it to you.

Curative slash-it heals or restores your health

so for the 3 months for your spellblade moves next is your commando style okay listen in" Arashi then explain commando moves.

"Commando you see it a style but it also has parameters you can follow up

Blitz-is a 360 attack you can use on multiple foes you may follow it with deathblow if their weaken enough and increase by ravage, now you can also launch your opponent in the air call blitz swipe and follow by smite when the opponent land finishing him/her off.

Ruin and Ruinga-it a long range attack you channel it to your blade to attack a single opponent though ruinga is for multiple opponents also increase by ravage.

Now each the training of commando gives you automatic abilities such

Powerchain-increasing your physical abilities.

Adrenalin-giving you more boost.

Okay same with your spellblade you'll be learning it along with the help of your shadow clones but first for 1 month you'll have to get use in the gravity here. I'll also place a seal on you to assist you, it will be gone after the training okay" he explain.

Naruto was impressed by this it but he was also concerned that it may be copied by the Sharingan Arashi saw this and smirk "I see that look at your face your concern for the ability of the Sharingan but don't worry that where seals comes in handy. I'll teach you how to apply, remove, and create for 2 months, one is to block Dojutsu abilities" he finish and Naruto sigh in relief with this he won't have to worry about the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

**'Oh Naruto-kun tell him for 5 month you'll be train by me in using my Yoki and my fox Taijutsu style along with Biju Release technique okay' **Kyuubi explain also was impress with what Arashi has to offer him she didn't want to be left out "sensei Kyuubi-chan told me she'll handle my Taijutsu training, her Yoki training, and her technique called Biju Release" Naruto inform his sensei.

Arashi agree to this "Okay I'll let you two bond okay now for the 2 months I'll teach Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but in how to dispel them or I'll just make a seal for that so all okay we'll start tomorrow okay" he said Naruto nodded and the two went to say their goodnight which each other for 8 month he'll be training with his sensei move and 5 month with Kyuubi it going to be one hell of a year

-End

**Author-okay here you go an edited version or should I say Beta version. I would like to thanks my Beta reader Ryperiour2 and to also advertise some of my story such as The Rise of a Forgotten Existence VS-1 and its Alternate counter part The Rise of a Forgotten Existence-VS 2. Please review and so you won't bother me about this here are the Harem so far:**

**Fem-Kyuubi**

**Fem-Haku**

**Hinata**

**Koyuki**

**Fem-Itachi**

**Kushina**

**-Okay four more people meaning 10 but I may lean towards 13 but none more than that okay. Bye-Bye**


End file.
